


You belong here, always have always will

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Cor, Best Friends, Child Abuse, Crying, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Poor Prompto, Post-Road Trip, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Revenge, Safe Haven, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: When things get to complicated for Prompto at home. He goes to the one place he considers a safe place to hide until things cool off.





	You belong here, always have always will

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note while reading this story:  
> Cor is the only one who knows about Prompto's past.  
> How Prompto got to Insomnia and has remained safe is Cor's doing.  
> Aranea and Prompto are siblings in this.  
> Aranea and Prompto do not know that they are related. (Aranea suspects that they are when she finds Prompto's documents in a Nifiheim base but, is not 100 percent sure that they are true.) (Prompto is not aware at all.)  
> Cor does not know this either. (he will find out)  
> The abuse has been going on since Prompto was 16. (First year of High School)

The fact that this hadn’t happened sooner was surprising. But, Prompto knew he had to leave this toxic situation before he got more injured then he already was. As he slowly walked down the street the adrenaline from his escape started to fade. The pain was intense; Prompto started quickening his pace, knowing that if he didn’t make it to his destination; he was going to either die or pass out from his injuries and not be found until it was too late.

* * *

It amazed Prompto that, he actually had a place to go until things died down this time. Usually, when the abuse happened, he would crawl into his room, take a pain killer and collapse onto his bed then tend to his wounds in the morning. This time however, he was going to Noctis’s house to get better treatment because his wounds were too extensive for him to treat on his own.

* * *

Prompto never wanted Noctis, Gladio, or Ignis to get involved in this but, even he knew when things got too big to handle he would have to rely on others for help. Tonight happened to be that night. The usual shouting matches between Prompto and his parents had escalated to a full-blown attack, which left Prompto with a broken wrist, a sprained ankle and several cuts and bruises. Prompto had only managed to escape the attack by dashing into his room and leaping out of his bedroom window.

* * *

When Prompto spotted the castle he let out a sigh of relief. He quickly headed to the gates. When the guards spotted him they just smiled and opened the gates. Prompto gave them a smile in return and hurried inside. When he reached Noctis’s bedroom he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Noctis appeared a few seconds later.

“Prompto?”  He asked.

Instead of answering, Prompto collapsed, Noctis managed to catch him before he landed on the floor.

* * *

When Prompto regains consciousness, it’s was to the sound of several people talking.

“Just don’t see, how this could’ve happened.”

“Neither can I but what matters now is that, he is here and safe.”

“Specs is right princess, we can handle whatever happens next when Prompto wakes up.”

“For all of your sakes, I hope you’re right.” A female voice Prompto did not recognize replied.

Before anyone can reply to the woman’s comment, someone enters the room furiously shouting:

“I’ll kill those betraying, lying, abusive snakes in the grass!!”

Prompto jerks himself awake after hearing that last statement.

“No one is doing that!” Prompto hoarsely shouts.

Everyone in the room spins around at the sound of Prompto’s voice.

“You’re awake!!” Noctis says excitedly.

The next thing Prompto knows he is wrapped up by Noctis into a tight embrace. Prompto leans into the touch and hugs Noctis back even tighter. Everyone else in the room joins in the hug as well.

* * *

After a while everyone releases Prompto and the room is filled with silence. Prompto glances around the room spotting the other people in the room besides Noctis. There is Gladio, Ignis and Cor, along with a woman with silver hair and dark chocolate-brown eyes. The woman meets Prompto’s gaze and offers up a timid smile.

“I’m Aranea.”

Prompto smiles back, his sparkling blue eyes glowing as he does.

“I’m Prompto, nice to meet you.”

* * *

“Why won’t you let me kill them? They deserve it!” Cor states angrily.

Prompto sighs, “I know, they do but-” realization dawns on Prompto then, “Wait a second, how do you know about this!?”

“I don’t you just confirmed my theory kid.” Cor replies calmer then before but still angry.

“Prompto, what is he talking about?” Noctis asked voice full of curiosity and fear.

“Yeah, what is Cor saying Prom?” Gladio asked nervously.

“I am concerned about the implications of that statement as well.” Ignis says unsteadily.

Aranea says nothing. Instead, she starts walking over to the bed and places a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and squeezes it.

Prompto doesn’t say anything for a few heartbeats then, he speaks.

* * *

“I’ve been abused since high school started, what all of you see here is the worst I’ve received ever. Prompto states calmly, gesturing to his bandaged body. There is silence for a while; shock is present on everyone’s faces except, for Cor’s.

Why didn’t you say anything? Noctis questions curiously. Everyone else nods in agreement. Prompto says nothing in response.

“Don’t tell me- do you think you deserve it?” Noctis says sounding appalled.

Prompto flinches but doesn’t respond.

Noctis walks over to Prompto and hugs him again. Prompto returns the hug bearing his face into Noctis’s shoulder and cries quietly.

“You don’t deserve to be hurt.” Noctis says quietly.

“Noctis is right Prompto; no one should be hurt by the people that are supposed to protect them.” Gladio says while walking over to where Noctis and Prompto are and joining in the hug.

“We will help you in any way we can. Ignis says before joining in the hug as well.”

“The boys are right and so will I.” Aranea states as well before wrapping her arms around Prompto’s shoulders.

* * *

“I’m going after the two of them.” Cor states once again.

Before Cor can leave the room Aranea speaks up.

* * *

“Wait; there are things you’ve got to know first.”

Cor faces Aranea.

“Yes?”

“There’s something I think you should see.”

Aranea removes her arms from Prompto’s shoulders and removes a file from her pants pocket.

Cor takes the file and begins to read the contents.

When Cor finishes reading the file, he hands it back to Aranea and says:

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Cor leaves the room for a few minutes and then, he returns with a DNA testing kit.

“You sure you want to do this now?” Cor asked.

“I’ll wait until Prompto’s better but, I do think we both need to know this.”

“Know what?” Prompto asked. Aranea looks at Prompto unsure of how to respond. Prompto meets her eyes and says voice full of certainty.

“Do whatever you need to do. I can handle a few more surprises tonight.”

Aranea stares at Prompto her eyes wide with shock and nods.

Cor opens the DNA kit.

When the results come back they show that, Prompto and Aranea are full biological siblings. Prompto is elated to have a big sister and Aranea is ecstatic to have a brother. The boys are happy for the two of them as well.

* * *

A few days later both of Prompto’s parents are arrested for assault and child abuse. Cor can hardly believe that his colleagues could hurt a person as innocent as Prompto. Child of the enemy or not they should've loved him. Considering Prompto’s parents opinions on the enemy however, he supposes he should’ve seen this coming. There are things that all of them will need to talk about later on but, for now he is happy with leaving things as they are.

* * *

Back at the castle Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis are setting up a bed in Noctis’s room for Prompto. Along with working on employing Aranea so that, the two siblings can make up for lost time.

* * *

“You guys, didn’t have to do this.” Prompto says when he sees the surprise his friends have given him.

“Yes, we did.” Ignis, Gladio and Noctis reply all at once.

“You deserve it buddy. Think of it as proof.” Noctis says.

“Proof of what?” Prompto asked.

“That you belong here, now and forever.” Noctis says with a smile.

“Noctis is right your one of us. Always.” Gladio says smiling too.

Indeed, you are I am proud to call you my friend. Ignis says smiling as well.

“You guys are the best.” Prompto says before wrapping all of the boys into a hug.

“Don’t forget about me.” Aranea says before joining the hug.

“Never, I love you all.” Prompto says.

“We love you too.” Everyone replies.


End file.
